You&I One Shot (GADGE)
by NerdyGirlProductzz
Summary: People normally thought I was snotty and mean just because the mayor was my Dad. That was anything but true, but it didn't help that it wasn't true because people still believed it. People like Gale Hawthorne. GalexMadge Oneshot


**Hey; I'm a new author on fanfic:)**

**Hope you enjoy**

**You{&}I One Shot\; Gadge**

**Song Used In This Chapter; Thinking Bout Youu - Frank Ocean**

**Madge's POV **

I woke up and splashed my face with water, having not slept a wink last night. All night long I cried about Katniss, and then I started thinking about her family and cried a whole lot more. Katniss was probably my only friend and now she had been reaped for The Hunger Games.

After I showered, I decided I would go to the woods, Katniss picked strawberries for me there before ... Well you already know. I shouted bye to my father, Mayor Undersee. People normally thought I was snotty and mean just because the mayor was my Dad. That was anything but true, but it didn't help that it wasn't true because people still believed it. People like Gale Hawthorne.

Gale. He thought just because I was a Merchant and he was from the Seam that I belittled him, but I didn't, even though he hated me I still liked him. I mean really like him, but that doesn't matter he's got Katniss.

Katniss. Hot tears came down unchecked. I was now face to face with the gate, but it wasn't on so I just slipped through. After about three minutes of walking, I sat down and balled out in tears.

_"Undersee"_ said an all too familar voice. I turned around, and there he was. Gale Hawthorne, The man my heart cried for.

_"Gale"_ I tried to say, but I started crying again instead. I looked up at him with my big blue eyes and he was staring back at me with his grey seam eyes. Are eyes locked and then he got down on the floor, sitting next to me, not saying a word. After a minute he started talking.

_" Why are you here, Undersee"_ he said hoarsely, he sound as if he had been crying himself. The anger started to bubble inside of me.

_" I'm here because I want to be, is that a problem, I know I'm a merchant but I won't treat you any differently, You need to understand that I WAS also Katniss's friend, maybe not as close as the both of you but I'm still her damn friend"_ I snapped. I bit my lip, surprised at what had just came out of my own mouth. He just stared at me, saying nothing.

_"Why are you staring at me"_ I said, my tears threatening to fall. I couldn't stop them, and to my surprise Gale's firm cold hand wiped them away.

We just sat there for about 30 minutes our eyes locked. This was bad, he was looking at me, in a way he had never looked at me before. So before it turned into something else I turned my head and cried silent tears.

_"Madge, I'm sorry for every single time I've been mean to you, and I really mean it. "_ He said turning my face towards him. Everytime I saw him look in my eyes, I fell deeper in love with him. I knew this was trouble, I just couldn't help it.

_"It's okay, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that"_ I said sincerely.

_" No,you should have, I've been so mean to you, now I realised that your different, and perhaps, I've realised other things"_ he said twirling my hair with his fingers.

**Gale's POV **

She looked at me confused, with her beautiful blue eyes. I may have not realised before but I do now, when she snapped at me, it let me see that she wasn't only the Mayor's spoilt,shy little girl. No, Madge was a beautiful intriguing woman. Wait WHAT. Was I falling in love with Madge. A little merchant girl. I had to stop these thoughts. I didn't even realise that I was playing with her beautiful blond hair. OH GOD. I need to stop. My thoughts were confusing me.

**Madge's POV **

Gale started frowning at his thoughts. I didn't want this to happen. I looked at him as thunder erupted and it started to rain. We both looked up at the same time.

_"Come on, let me drop you home I wouldn't want you to get wet"_ he said, lord his voice sounded so sexy. I just nodded in agreement as he helped me to my feet. Thoughts rushed to my brain about Us, Me and Gale, Gale and I, Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne, Gale and Madge: Gadge.

**Gale's POV **

As we walked through the woods, I felt an urge to hold Madge's hand, so I waited and then I took it firmly, I thought I heard her gasp, but there was no reason for her too, she doesn't like me anyway. The rain started getting harder, so being the gentleman I am, I gave her my coat. She was soaking wet but she looked like an angel.

_"Are you okay, Madge"_ I said genuinely caring for her

_"Yeah, I'm okay, hey look they still haven't electrified the gate"_ she said pointing towards the gate.

_"Yeah, awesome"_ I said helping her get through the gate.

Then the most amazing thing happened. She started singing.

_**;A tornando flew aroung my room, **_

_**Before you came **_

_**Excuse the mess it made it, usaully doesn't rain. '**_

She then stopped.

_"What's wrong, am I really that bad "_ she said, biting her lips. Damn she was so cute I didn't know what to do with myself.

"_What do you mean bad, you're amazing, don't cut yourself short"_ I said hoping to reassure her.

_"What, no I suck besides I'd'never be as good as-"_ she realised what she was about to say and stoping before she could. She turned around and I saw the tears leave her eyes.

_" Madge, I miss her too, but we gotta stay strong"_ I said pulling her into a hug.

**Madge's POV**

I can't believe this moment, even if I were showed it on video. I was hugging Gale Hawthorne, searching for comfort in his body , crying into his chest. He was holding me almost never letting me go.

**Gale's POV**

I held on to Madge tight. Damn, it's'a known fact in my mind now that I am probably in love with Madge Undersee. She looked up at me with her lovely blue eyes. I wanted to kiss her so much.

_"We not only need to be strong for the people around us, but we need to be strong. For the both of us."_ I said staring down at her full red lips.

**Madge's POV **

I looked up at Gale. He was staring right down at me. We were both literally getting soaked in the pouring rain.

_"I know Gale. "_

**Gale's POV **

Madge. She was the only thing on my mind. She was looking at me. There was only one thing I wanted to do. Kiss her. But I knew it wouldn't be appropriate, especially at a time like this.

_"Hey, come on your gonna get a cold. "_ I said making sure I didn't do anything that I would regret.

Madge's POV

He took my hand and we walked through the town hand in hand. Nobody was there, but even if they were I don't think we would care. When I saw my house, I wanted to cry out in sadness.

_" I guess this is it. "_ Gales said, I thought I could hear sadness in his voice.

_" Yeah it is, Bye Gale. "_ I said pulling him into a short hug that ended soon after. I was about to walk onto my porch, when I heard Gale call my name.

_"Madge, wait up"_ he said calling onto my attention. As I turned around there was like10 inches between us. He looked down at, I noticed that he was staring right into my eyes.

_"Madge, I-" _

_"Gale, don't speak, just ... just kiss me"_ I said, knowing that our lips needed each other. Almost without hesitation, his warm lips collide with mine, sparks flying everywhere. It was if our lips were soul-searching. And when the beautiful meeting of our lips ended, we just stood there in the rain, smiling at one another.


End file.
